


How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Pred

by Degeneracy_Cave



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Don't Read This, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Degeneracy_Cave/pseuds/Degeneracy_Cave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all you need in your life is someone who will love you no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Pred

(Porn starts at the line break, for those who only want that.)

The car drive was quiet. They had said all they needed to on the curb outside the penitentiary. The steady hum of the air conditioning and the static buzz of the radio were the only sounds within the small car as it steadily drove down the road.

The car putted down the road, the twin lanes exclusive to the couple. The peaks of the buildings of downtown Zootopia peaked above the horizon, and Dawn winced in nervousness. Jail had been horrible, no doubt about it, but there she was safe in the confines of her cell away from everyone. Even the guards barely regarded her with more than a blank look or a sneer, but out here she was unsafe. The thought of her being harassed in the streets, never being able to find a job, her car vandalized, her house broken into-

A paw on her shoulder brought her back to the real world, and she turned to see Shep looking down at her with a comforting smile. Her nervousness must have shown, and she placed her hoof softly on his, trying to give a smile but looking more like a sad little puppy more than anything.

The radio finally buzzed to life, sputtering out a few bursts of noise before finally settling on a signal of a monotone newscaster. Both of the cars occupants looked at it in alarm.

"In other news, protestors gathered outside the Zootopia Grand Court to once again protest the verdict of the Bellwether case, where accused bio-terrorist Dawn Bellwether was tried in the court of law in a case that was thrown out of court despite multiple witness testimonies and strong evidence. The case ended unexpectedly when the court ruled her guilty of abuse of a government office and sentenced her to two years house arrest, while ignoring all other charges due to "lack of sufficient evidence." The protesters demanded that a retrial was conducted by a different judge, and that-"

The radio suddenly tuned into a slow paced country song of a forlorn bunny singing about his tractor, and Shep took his paw off the dial and placed it back on the steering wheel, staring forward at the city as it slowly bloomed over the horizon in the evening sun. Dawn stared at it too, but this time she let her mind just go blank for the duration of the trip.

Her apartment looked the same as she remembered when she had left it so many days ago. The car rolled a stop in front of the small three story brick building at the edge of town. It was suited for smaller prey, and it took all the effort in the world to convince the land lord to let Shep live with her, even if the furniture was all too small for him. She wasn't too sure what would happen now. She just hoped the lady would still be fair. It wouldn't be fair to the wolf to evict him because of her mistakes. Shep stepped out of the car and lumbered to the back, opening the boot and pulling out Dawn's heavy luggage bag. Dawn opened her door, lingering just a moment to glance up and down the street and in the windows for any prying eyes. She wasn't quite sure if people knew where she lived, and she didn't want anyone finding out either. After confirming that the coast was clear, she dashed across the sidewalk into the doorway of the apartment, quickly punching in the code to her door and zipping inside. Shepard plodded in after her, and after making sure the car way locked they rode the elevator up to their shared home.

Dinner was a meek affair. Tomato soup and grilled cheese. Shep had been living by himself for a long time and had long since stopped bothering to buy the supplies to make any extravagant dishes. Between his job and her trial, he simply hadn't had enough time to prepare meals. The two sat in silence while their silverware clinked against the edges of bowls.

Dawn was particularity engrossed with studying her second slice of grilled cheese, even after eating the disgusting prison food for many days she wasn't particularly impressed by the display of home cooking. Her mind was lost and the yawing silence of the dwelling was doing nothing to help the mood.

"Why did you do it Dawn?"

She looked up across from her, not even having the energy to manage a surprised look. Shep looked across the small table at her, his meal finished.

"I know I said I wouldn't pry, and that I didn't care about the motives that you might have had or the reasoning, but I think its something that might help if we discuss." He paused, waiting for Dawn to say anything, but her silence was the only response. "We've been married for seven years, and all this time you've hated predators?"

She glanced back at her meal, suddenly feeling very small, even more so than usual. The slice of cheese bread offered no answers.

"I don't really want to talk about this," she muttered, still feeling the burn of Shep's eyes. "Its all just a bad memory I want to forget."

"I don't really think so," he said sternly, "we can't just not talk about this. I mean, its clear that you had to be feeling something to cause all of this. I just don't understand. Why would you marry a predator if you hate them?"

"No its not-" she struggled.

"Do you hate me?" Shep asked sadly.

"No!" She shouted, looking up at him in shock. The silence crept back in from where it had hidden, and the two stared into each others eyes for a long minute. Dawn went back to staring at the grilled cheese.

"It didn't start off like that," she started, her voice almost a whisper. "When I got the job from the Mayor I was so excited. It really felt like I was in the position to do something, be a somebody for once. I was wrong, just plain wrong. The mayor was a complete idiot who didn't care about a thing I said, and basically brushed all the paperwork off his desk and onto mine. i never really complained about it because I just assumed it was the way the job worked, but it really just tore me down."

She looked back at Shep, and his rapt eyes gazed into hers. She wasn't being quiet anymore.

"But every damn day I got crap from him!" she yelled. "Every day he treated me like garbage! And when I finally told one of my sheep coworkers about it, a few days later these people approached. They said they wanted to stop all the Predators from getting all these high office positions, and they needed my help for when Lionheart's time came. I didn't even think about their motives, I just wanted to show that stupid golden faced ASS where he could really put his paperwork!"

She collapsed in her chair, already feeling drained from taking the burden off her chest. "By the time he had been arrested for hiding those mammals in the old abandoned hospital, I just assumed that all predators were attention demanding idiots. I thought that every one of them acted nice if only for the sole reason of looking good. I was completely sucked in to this pit.

"By then I had been a part of that 'group' enough to realize that they weren't sheep hoping to increase prey representation in office, but just business owners hoping to profit off of the sale of anti-predator devices and things after the eventual reveal that predators were 'going savage.' I didn't care. They allowed me to see preds getting put down and it made me happy to see that lion rot in jail. I just got so caught up in the stress of the job that I never realized that I was just becoming the pawn of someone bigger, just this time they were a prey."

She looked back up at Shep, his shocked face looking back at her. "Dawn that's insane!" he exclaimed, putting both his paws on the small table. "Why did you never say this during the trial?! This could clear your name, at least as far as the whole 'bio-terrorist mastermind' thing goes!"

"You don't understand," she muttered and Shep slowly sat back down. "My silence was the only thing that kept me from getting thrown in jail for the rest of my life. Those people I worked with had ties everywhere. When I was waiting in jail, right before the day they announced the verdict, I had a message from on of them slipped under my door. It was full of things like 'disappointing end' and 'acceptable results.' I guess getting caught and ruining the whole plan was perfectly fine in the mind of someone who lives in numbers and percentages. I'm lucky they decided to throw a bone my way, but I wouldn't doubt for a second they would cause some level of legal action to cause a retrial, and that time I'd be on my own. I'm better off just sitting in my house all day, even if it means the whole city hates me."

Dawn took a deep breath, suddenly feeling like she had cleared a massive weight from off her shoulders. She stared back down at the cold grilled cheese, wondering what she was going to do with the train wreck she had made her life at such a young age. Warm tears started to spill down her face as the machine of her decisions bore is results right out in front of her. She would never be able to get a job with her reputation, she would constantly be harassed in the streets by anyone who was brave enough to act on the face that had caused so much pain and suffering.

Shep's large arms enveloped her in a warm hug. He peppered her with kisses from behind, nuzzling her neck. She blubbered into his arms, letting all her sadness out in the form of soft cries. They stayed like that for a few joyless minutes, one protecting the other at their most vulnerable, and slowly Dawn's cries faded and her tears dried.

Slowly Dawn looked up at Shep, seeing his face give her a warm loving smile, and she gave him a smile in return.

"It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks Dawn," Shep said softly, "I have you and you have me. I wouldn't care if the rest of the world vanished. You're all I need in my life. I love you."

A warmth spread through her chest at the words, and she buried her face in his chest, feeling infinity better. The air seemed to shift suddenly, the mood flashing from sombre to something far more jovial, and Dawn glanced up at Shep again. He raised a brow. She gave a smile. He cocked his head to the side. She gave a nod. He flashed a toothy smile.

No words were needed. They left the grilled cheese slice on the table.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn landed on the bed back first, and instantly she struggled to pull her clothes off. Shep stood at the foot of the bed, the soft jingling of his belt filling the small bedroom. She fumbled her shirt off and reached for her panties, but the bed springs squeaked as Shep put his full weight onto it, slowly crawling up to her. She froze in anticipation, eyes staring wide at him. He grabbed her by the thigh and lifted her leg, taking a deep sniff of her arousal. She was paralyzed in expectation. He gave her a glace, a wry smile plastered on his face, and she nodded nervously back at him. He dove in.

Moving her panties aside with a large paw, he slowly licked his tongue up her slit, electing a soft cry of pleasure from her. Her time in prison had left her untouched, and the sensations were electricity on her body.

He continued working his semi-rough tongue up and down her folds, occasionally stopping to suck briefly on her clit. She gasped with every movement, already feeling sparks going up and down her spine. He brought both of his arms up to her chest, softly teasing her nipples as he continued to work on her nethers, lapping them up as if it was the first thing he'd had to drink in weeks.

They continued like this for a few minutes of passion, and with a satisfied huff Shep stopped his workings, leaving Dawn gasping and out of breath. He held himself up, his large member presenting itself before her, a small drop of pre pooling at the tip.

"Hang on honey," he said softly, reaching up to her face and grabbing her glasses, gently folding and placing them on the bedside table, "That's how we broke your last pair, remember?" She could only nod, still gasping for breath.

He loomed above her, massive cock poised right before her wet entrance. She gulped in trepidation, sweat beading down her face. She had never stopped being intimidated by the display, even after they years they were together.

He slid the phallus up and down her slit a few times, grinning as she gasped at the motions, before reaching a paw down and guiding his prick towards her. Her folds resisted at first, and he pushed forward in vain a few times. Every motion earned a muffled squeak from his lover as she watched, hooves covering her mouth.

Dawn cried in pleasure and her her head fell back as the member finally poked in, and Shep halted for just a moment before pushing forward. Each inch left her mind bouncing in ecstasy, and she gave one long moan as the full length of the member filled her up, every bit of her stretched and filled. Shep gave a satisfied huff, drinking in the smell of her arousal and feeling of her body. They laid there, feeling each others pulses for a few moments as Shep allowed her to become used to his presence. He put a paw behind her head, stroking her neck and bringing her in for another deep kiss.

Slowly he pulled out, every bit that left her felt like a part of her was being ripped out. The feeling was short, as he thrust himself back in with a grunt, earning a cry of pleasure. His ears twitched at every noise, the toothy grin on his face never falling. Slowly he set the pace, thrusting in and out, each pump earning a steady cries from her and heavy grunts from him, with the bed springs putting in their fair share of noise in return. She held onto his large arms for support, body rocking back and forth in the motions.

Shep leaned down and nibbled along her neck, never ceasing his motions. Each nibble sent shivers down her spine. A coy thought crossed her mind. She reached up and scratched behind his ear, and in a blur he buried his face in her neck in a fit of laughter, leg twitching in spasms, no longer thrusting. She giggled at his reaction, wrapping both arms around his neck and continuing her assault on his ears. Shep's muffled laughter filled air along with Dawn's giggles. 

"You're a monster, Dawn" Shep wheezed out, still buried in her neck. "Always going for the cheap shots. Way to ruin the pacing." He sat up, giving her a faux glare. "Two can play at that game." In a flash he bit down on her neck and growled. Dawn froze in a trace as Shep suddenly began thrusting again, each movement punctuated by a growl and a breath of hot air over her, her body limp as he pounded her raw. She felt the slightest prick of pain from Shep's teeth, but her pleasure soaked mind ignored the feeling.

It didn't take long for the ordeal to finish. They had both left their 'needs' unattended for in the time of their separation. With a blissful cry Dawn's eyes rolled back and her tongue fell out her mouth as she lost all control of her body. Fireworks shot off in her mind, the thrusts of Shep bringing a fresh barrage each movement.

Shep grabbed Dawn by the shoulders, all but forcing her small limp body to his will as he thrust his knot into her. He groaned in release as his prick shot seed deep into her, the warm bursts filling her and leaking out around his swollen knot. With a final huff, he picked her up and rolled, collapsing on his back with her lying on his chest. They both gasped for air, the smell of musk and sex filling the atmosphere of the small room.

They lay there, slowly drifting off to sleep intertwined in each other arms, and felt the twin timepieces of their bodies beat in sync, and they knew that while the world would try its best to bring them down, they would be safe, so long as they had each other.


End file.
